The present invention relates to the field of boots and, in particular, to the field of sports boots. It relates to a brake device for a lace, of a boot, sliding in a base part linked to the boot, comprising a lever articulated on the base part, returned by an elastic means into a position of contact with the lace preventing the sliding of the lace in one direction by pressing.
Gliding sports involve conflicting stresses that affect the structure of boots. On the one hand, boots have to have rigid elements to allow the user to guide the gliding device precisely and to feel the response of the device to its stresses. On the other hand, they have to have flexible elements to guarantee comfort by distributing the contact pressure around the user's feet as uniformly as possible.